A Lion's Love For The Snake
by Emeralden Rapley
Summary: Harry and Draco are friend's, but Harry want's more. the war is over and harry is hell bent on getting his dragon


1

Right through you

Disclaimer: I do not own

summary: draco see's right through but harry is obsessed.

" Draco! Look at me." Harry yelled.

"No potter. You cant be serious about that we hate each other." Draco turned.

"I do love you I'll prove it." Harry vowed.

"Potter look I know im gay and all but this is reckless. You love the weaselette. Good day." Draco sighed.

"I made peace for a reason. Were friend's Draco but I love. I wan more than that." Harry sobbed and yelled.

"Harry your just tired. I will see you for dinner." Draco said back still turned.

( dumbly's office)

"Head master you have to let me. I love him please." Harry begged.

"Harry my boy I give my permission for your happiness, but can I ask? Do you really." the head master asked.

"Since I saw him on that train." Harry said and left to get ready.

( great hall dinner)

"May I have you attention. Mr. Potter has requested to perform tonight to get his one true love." dumbly Said.

Harry got on the stage that appeared and music started.

"I loved you since I saw you on the train dragon. That's why I hated you. To hide it but I cant no more" Harry said as he began singing.

**I'll Be (Acoustic Version)"**_****_

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth 

Harry swayed as he started to sing face looking ever so serene. The war was over. He want's Draco no more lying. He had already asked luscious's permission and now he was getting what he wanted.

_**  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above**_

Harry said locking eye's with Draco. He will understand. Draco stared he knew this was gonna happen dumbly had told him and was gonna counter. He listened as Harry finished.

_**I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life **_

_**  
Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive and not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up in the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the thing you said**_

As Harry stopped he looked at Draco. "Now do you believe me." Harry said. Draco got up as music played. Draco took his place then.

_****_

_**"**__**Don't Say You Love Me"**_

[Verse 1:  
Got introduced to you my friend  
You were cute and all that, baby you set the trend  
Yes you did oh  
The next thing I know were down at the cinema  
We're sitting there, you said you loved meWhat's that about?

Draco sang. Harry just stared, Draco's voice was very sexy. Harry was thinking but the song was scaring him.

_**Verse 2:  
You're moving too fast, I don't understand you  
I'm not ready yet, baby I can't pretend  
No I can't  
The best I can do is tell you to talk to me  
It's possible, eventual  
Love will find a way  
Love will find a way...**_

Draco said grabbing Harry's hand he started singing and the music picked.

_**  
[Chorus:  
Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me  
If you really want me  
Then give me some time  
Don't go there baby  
Not before I'm ready  
Don't say your heart's in a hurry  
It's not like we're gonna get married  
Give me, give me some time**_

Draco gave Harry a look that made him visibly shiver. Harry lestened to the word's and was understanding a little.

_**  
[Verse 3:  
Here's how I play, here's where you stand  
Here's what to prove to get any further than where it's been  
I'll make it clear, not gonna tell you twice  
Take it slow, you keep pushing me  
You're pushing me away  
Pushing me away...**_

Draco said letting go of Harry's hand and wrapped his arm's around. Harry's back was to Draco's chest and he sighed.

_**  
[Chorus**_

[Bridge:  
oooo, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
na, na, na, na, na, na  
oooo, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me baby...  
_**Baby don't say love me, baby  
Give me some time...**_

[Chorus (repeat until fade out)

As Draco finished he kissed Harry deeply passionately. "I love you to kitten. And guess what?" Draco said.

"What?"Harry asked a little scared of the answer.

"I'm ready." Draco said getting on one knee.

Harry gasped. "Dragon?" he asked.

"Well Ron had let slip your biggest wish is for me to propose to you in front of everyone at hogwartz." Draco began as he pulled out a box. "Harry James potter, the boy-who-lived-to-be-a-pain-in-my-bum will you Marry me, if not I'll go back to stalking." Draco said smirking as he opened the box to show a gold and silver ring band. The gold and silver were shaped like a snake they bound around the head's on top criss crossed the silver held the a ruby and the gold one which had a lion's head held the emerald.

"Yes I'll marry your crazy sexy ass!!"

Harry yelled throwing himself at Draco.

( the very far future)

"Harry how on earth did you get twin's" Draco said laughing as they were teaching there kid's to walk and one fell down.

"Oh shush. Come here cloud." Harry called to the green eyed blond with a crow's nest hair.

"Hey nothing bad. It's just I feel so lucky. Good job Sora." Draco said hugging the silver eyed fair haired brunette toddler who walk wobbly and fell giggling at his achievement.

"Okay who want's pie!"Harry and Draco popped there head's as Ron and Blaise came out with cherry pie.

"Me!" the twin's said cutely.

As they sat and ate Harry and Draco looked at each other and there kid's knowing this is what they wanted and they felt like the luckiest people ever. Harry looked at his stomach and rubbed the little swell.

"Better not be twin's again the first were hell." Draco said kissing Harry then his belly.

"Hey that is your fault for impregnating me on our first time having sex." Harry whispered.

"Hey boy's the baby is kicking come." Draco said letting his son's rub the belly.

"Will our new brother or sister be here soon?" cloud asked looking at Draco who shrugged.

"They will be pretty as a rose." Sora said in a dream gazed voice.

_**END  
**_


End file.
